Sams first Night on Atlantis
by Alter Mann
Summary: Sam Carter arrives on Atlantis and Rodney is already waiting for her.


Sam`s first night on Atlantis

_Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of "Stargate: Atlantis" , nor do I intend to infringe any copyright. This is a non - commercial fan story from a fan for fans._

"Oh, God, Sam, I, I don`t … " Rodney stammered, but Sam brushed his lips with her fingers.

"Ssssh, Rodney, stop fighting it" She leaned forward and kissed him, deep and warm. Rodney couldn`t resist her soft, sweet taste and the kiss deepened fast. They broke apart to catch their breath after seconds that seemed like ages and Rodney sank into Sam`s clear blue eyes. He wanted to speak but his voice failed him and as Sam delicately put her fingers on his lips again he kissed her fingertips with a passion Sam hadn`t dare to hope for in this arrogant self centered scientist she adored so much. She fell into the dreamy stare of his hazel eyes and watched his face soften, the ever present disapproving frown disappear, replace by the slight smile she loved so much. Rodney placed a warm hand on her cheek, caressing her soft skin, following the lines of her cheekbone with his fingertips, brushing away a lash that had fallen on her cheek. He drew her close again.

"I should have kept it as a treasure" he whispered in her ear, before he kissed her again. Passionate and demanding this time. Sams hands went under his blue shirt, feeling the heat of his skin and came to rest on his heart.

"Rodney, your heart …" she started, her voice suddenly alert.-

"Don´t worry" Rodney whispered, smiling down on her worried face. He took off his shirt and flung it into some dark corner of his quarters.

"My heartrate has always been like this since I was a child"

he took her tiny hands in his and gently placed them on the naked skin of his chest again. But even of it hadn`t been like this, a woman like … God, I`m, I`m not good in this."

Sam smiled at his attempts to play the romantic lover.

"Just kiss me again and don`t stop" she said and Rodney wrapped his arms around her. His kiss took her breath away and both of them were clumsily trying to peel the uniforms off each other without flicking a comm switch on Sam`s walky talky or activating Atlantis` own comm channels. Otherwise the whole city would get a new sort of entertainment tonight. Rodney`s hands ran down Sam`s back while he was kissing his way down her front. Sam had thrown her head back and closed her eyes and was moaning softly under Rodney´s caresses.

"Rodney" she whispered, her voice husky with arousal. His touch felt like fire as Rodney drew her close again. He parted her legs with one swift movement and lifted her on his lap. Their shared ecstasy sent them both screaming the other`s name amids their improvised bed of spilled clothes and hastily arranged pillows.

"I want to love you in the first light of Atlantis. The soft breeze of the sea blowing your hair, the scent of salt on your skin." Rodney whispered in her ear.

"I have dreamed of this since I came here. This wonderful rooms filled with light, a balcony to the sea and you in my arms" Rodney`s most secret dream spilled out of him like water, here, on the floor of his Atlantis` quarters, mingled in the arms of the woman he had loved since the day he had first met her. But it had seemed than that Sam was more interested in Jack O`Neil than in air to breath. But O´Neil was a general now and far away from them in Washington. And Sam was here. Here with him. And he would never let her go again.

Sam`s head was resting on Rodney´s heart, her hand was playing with his fingers. The night had passed like a second. Her first magic night on Atlantis and she hadn`t even set foot into her own quarters. Who would have thought the other day that things would change so fast. After her father`s death and the break up with her fiancé so close to the wedding and Jack gone away to Washington. She had wanted to see something else and jumped on the first chance to get away from SGC for a while. And no place was as far away as Atlantis. Working in a scientist team again would be a nice little change. And the smug little bonus of meeting Dr. Meredith Rodney McKay again wasn`t bad either. She had gone directly to his quarters, still in her SGC away team uniform with the newest stuff about the Ori threat in hand. But Rodney hadn`t answered the door call. So she had opened the door and found him sitting on the small balcony they had set up their lover`s nest now. Rodney was watching the sun going down. The soft golden light of Atlantis highlighting his dreamy face, making him look like a little boy watching a giant Christmas tree. His face had been so peaceful. Sam had been slammed. And then those dreamy eyes had turned to her, so full of warmth and loneliness and wantom. His voice had been so deep and absent. Like slowly, unwillingly returning from paradise.

"Dr. Samantha Carter"

"Err, yes, err, Dr. McKay, I`m, ere, sorry for intruding" Sam, had stammered and was rewarded by that soft half-smile.

"Sit down beside me, Sam" Rodney had said and something had made Sam toss the reports onto a small table at the balcony door and sink down beside McKay. The light had fascinated her and it`s reflection on Rodney`s face was a beauty Sam had hardly ever seen before. Rodney seemed absorbed by it although he must have seen it hundreds of times after being in Atlantis for over two years now.

"I love this place, you will not want to leave again" he had said and kissed Sam on the mouth as she turned toward him.

The soft chime of the waking call sounded through the room, waking Sam out of a light sleep. Rodney was already fully awake.

"Rise and shine" he whispered. "But haven`t I said, I wanted to love you at first light?"

2


End file.
